memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Memory Alpha report a problem archive
Software issues The page was hacked with some stupid pirate nonsense yesterday, the software is really messed up. Time and date functions are jumbled, as is "Recentchanges". Logging in is difficult. uploading files is difficult. you have to force refreshes to see your edits. This is a total waste of time! i almost think they should lock out all edits until the issues are straightened out! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:27, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) :Really? Besides recent changes times (which I think might have been fixed) everything seems to have returned to normal. - AJHalliwell 19:33, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) ::Beware the green-eyed monster. --Vedek Dukat 19:37, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) ::Half the things I do don't even show up. >:-( --Vedek Dukat 19:38, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) I'm still experiencing very bizarre refresh lags (not being able to see the last edit unless i force a refresh) and time "unsortedness" in recent changes -- like my comments on talk pages being added hours ago. I've already sent a mail to wikicities, so hopefully it is smoothing out. just had to vent some steam here, i'm feeling better already (and yes, it is improving, i suppose). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk (And some of the things Vedek Dukat has dont don't show up becase they were reverted -- a lot of Dukat's edits could be interpreted as vandalistic, today). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:39, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) :::I wouldn't be surprised if "Vedak Dukat" turns out to be our "Univandal", he showed up one day about the time Bajoran/Lazarus was blocked, but hasn't actually been disruptive enough to lead anyone on to believe he is the same individual. --Alan del Beccio 02:46, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) 'Special:Maintenance' The "Disambiguation" feature is supposed to read out a list of disambiguating pages based on Memory Alpha:Links to disambiguating pages -- which an archivist has moved and nominated for deletion. I moved the article back, since deleting that redirect would cause the software at the Special:Maintenance feature to register a dead link -- and I don't know how to change the link that is coded into the wiki on a special page, so i think keeping the article where it belongs is a good idea. However, the Special:Maintenance, when queried about disambiguations, only reads out hundreds of links to Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion. Also, Memory Alpha was completely unresponsive when i tried to protect that page from moves -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:28, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hidden vandalism? (from User talk:Captainmike) Hey, Mike. I was looking at the recent changes page, and noticed that a few pages were reverted due to vandalism -- yet the vandalism itself didn't appear on the recent changes. How is this possible? --From Andoria with Love 02:59, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Not sure -- i noticed this as well. Is the person doing it through a hidden username, like a bot? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::Just checked -- i clicked "show bots" and sure enough, all of the IP 82... vandal edits were masked because Special:Recentchanges thinks that that user is a Bot. ::I think a bureaucrat needs to fix something about the Bot allowances, i don't know how any of that works though. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :I didn't look at very many of the pages, but he/she/it replaces the page with "WIKIPEDIA IS COM*UNISM." I'm not sure if this helps, but I found , explaining the escapades on Wikipedia. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:08, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::to me it rather looks like a bug in the wiki engine: if you unhide bots and hide logged in users you will see that between 0:00 cet and 01:00 cet all ip-users were masked as bots -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:28, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) :If a user IP is blocked on the English MA, does that count for all the other MA's as well? --Eelco 11:54, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Bugs (2006.04.19) The search function is currently non-functional. I haven't read up on the five-hour outage this morning yet, so I'm not sure of any causes/solutions. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:33, 19 April 2006 (UTC)